


Something I Can Believe

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, ILY, all i need songfic, here's some angst for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being scared at how fast you're falling for Bucky, because you've been hurt in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Can Believe

“Doll? Is everything alright?” Bucky asked in a drowsy voice when you opened the door to his room. Instead of answering you just climbed into his bed and tangled yourself with him, trying to get as close to him as possible. You laid your head on his chest just under his chin and wrapped your arm around his middle. It was the middle of the night, but you didn’t care. You needed your Bucky. 

You were scared. So scared, you didn’t know what to do. Ever since that man came into your life, you had been terrified. You weren’t in any physical danger, but your heart sure as hell was. 

You had fallen hard for Bucky. So god damn hard, you were dying to breathe. You’d had problems in your past relationships that had just ruined you. Your last relationship ended in your ex calling you a “waste of space” and a “complete fuck up.” He cheated on you and made feel like shit most of the relationship. Your heart was so fragile now, and you couldn’t trust as easily anymore. You would think you would’ve learned to not fall in love again. 

But Bucky was different. Bucky could see you, the real you that was underneath all the walls you put up. He never tried to rush you in anyway, knowing you needed time. And though you still pushed him away, you were always happy when you were with him. But here you were. On the edge of drowning in pain. You wish you could let it all go and just be with him, but you were just so scared. 

“Y/N, doll?” He questioned as he rubbed your back soothingly. It was a rare occasion for you to come to him like this. 

“Bucky, can you promise me something?” you asked quietly.

“Anything for you doll,” he replied in a confused tone. 

“I’m so scared, Buck,” you whispered. “I’m so fucking terrified. God, I love you more than I ever thought I could a person. I love you so much, I think my lung would collapse if you left me.”

“Y/N, baby, I love you too-” he started before you cut him off. 

“Just let me get this out. I love you so much, it would kill me. So can you promise you won’t hurt me? Please just don’t break me or tear me down. I need something I can believe and I wouldn’t be able to survive it. You’re such a good man, and I’m so dark and twisty. I need you to stay with me, because you make me lighter. God, you make me so happy. Will you just promise me you won’t take what good I have left? I need to know this is real,” you finished looking up at him. He sat up abruptly and cupped your cheeks.

“Don’t you ever think for one second that I will leave you or hurt you. I love you so much, I would die without you. You are my light in this sea of darkness. You make me better. I know you need your time, but I will always be here. I’m not letting you go ever. You’re my better place, Y/N,” he said fiercely. 

By now you were crying. He moved his hand to brush away the tears, and you put your hands on his when they moved back to your cheek. You pulled him to you and kissed him with love and passion, knowing that he was it for you. You pulled back and rested your forehead on his and smiled.

“You’re mine.”


End file.
